Poof
by lozzie15
Summary: At exactly 9:20am on Monday 10th November 2010 every single adult in Hollywood poofed out of existance. Trapped inside a dome Sonny,Chad and the kids and teens of hollywood must figure out whats going on. Based on the Gone series my Micheal Grant. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Poof.

Hey guys! I have just fineshed reading hunger by Micheal Grant. Its part of the Gone series. I strongly recomend you read them. Im going to base this story on the plot of ''Gone'' But ive chnaged a few things :)

Enjoy! :D

Sonny's POV

My name is Sonny Munroe. Im sixteen years old. I used to be an actress on the cast of the hit comedy show So random! But on Monday 10th November at nine twenty exactly my whole life changed forever...

One day earlier

I sat in Mrs Bittermans office. I was bored. She was going on and on about sciance and how usefull it is. Like i cared about anything about that. Sciance had caused Global warming! I forced myself not to shout it out. I pressed my lips together. Then i smiled. I just wanted to be rehearsing for this weeks show! I turned round to see my castmates. Tawni. She was admiring herself in a mirror behind a textbook. Grady. He was miming stuff to Nico trying not to laugh. And Zora. She was doodling. So it was just another normal boring lesson. I sneakily took my phone out of my jacket and texted Chad. I kept a close eye on Mrs Bitterman. Just incase she got suspicious.

I texted : ''Hey Chad!'' :) xx

Chad Texted: ''Hey M'lady! What are you up to?''

I texted: ''Texting you :P and in a lesson with Mrs Bitterman...But rehearsels are in five minuets :)

Chad Texted: Im on Facebook and im SUPPOSED to be filming but Skylers complaining of AS''

I frowned and texted: ''AS?''

Chad texted: ''Actor sickness''

I texted ''lol''

Chad Texted: ''LOL You and the randoms up for pizza tonight?...tell Zora Wesleys coming too :)

I grinned. Since me and Chad got together Chad's relationship with my cast got better. Chad's even considering them as friends now.

I coughed. It was supposed to make Zora turn around. I coughed again. Louder this time. Mrs Bitterman stopped talking and glared at me.

''Got a cough Sonny?'' She questioned folding her arms.

I frowned

''Erm...no...i just...well..This is... a realy funny story!'' I said.

''Here we go'' My cast chorused.

Mrs Bitterman looked angry. ''If you have a cough Mrs Munroe i sugges...'' I looked lazily at the clock sighing. It read 9:20am.

And thats when it happend.

She dissapeard. Just poofed out of existance. One minuete she was there...the next...Gone. I blinked. Blinked again to make sure i wasent going mad. ''What...What happend?'' I shouted.

I turned to see my castmates. They looked both frightened and giddy.

''Did anyone just see that?'' Tawni murmerd

''Mrs Bitterman poofed'' Grady mutterd

At exactly Nine twenty in the morning Mrs Bitterman poofed out of existance.

Something had gone wrong.

And i had no idea how my life was going to change drasticly forever...

Review :)

Lauren xxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hey Everyone! Lol Ginny I kinda like Caine now :) I still think Drakes a psycho lol But yeah like you said Sams not realy Sam anymore. :( I liked the old Sam :) lol I love Patrick! And Lana's powers are sooo helpfull :) lol i love Quinn too :) I heard Mother Mary dies :S Is it true? i also heard that the FAYZ wall dissapears for like five seconds in Lies... So anyways enjoy! :)

Do u think Computer Jack and Brianna should get together? ;)

Chad's POV

''Okay Chad...In 3...2..1...Action!'' The camera man shouted. That was my cue. I strolled into the camera's view. I looked dramaticly at my Chasity playing Mackenzie's love intrest Chloe. ''Why Chloe...Why did you tell them?'' I said. I allowed a single tear to fall from my eye. She was crying too. ''Mackenzie...Im sorry!...I just..'' I looked at the clock on the wall of the set. Yes! two minuets untill its over...then i can go and see Sonny. I sighed. Eighteen minuets past nine. I looked back into Chasity's eyes. ''You hurt me'' I said dramaticly. I touched my heart. Chasity stepped forwards. ''Mackenzie...'' Then she stopped and frowned. I looked at her. Damn it! She had forgot her lines again! I glared at her. ''Mackenzie...I love you..Thats the line!'' I hissed. She wasent looking at me. She was looking behind me. Confused i turned to see all the camera men had gone. Just dissapeard.

Chasity had gone pale. ''Chad...Im not being mad.,..but they... just...'' I walked up to her. ''What?...Did they just poof out of existance?'' I said sarcasticly. Chasity frowned. ''Chad!...somethings not right...i can feel it'' She murmerd. I started to get annoyed. ''Look...Theres got to be a simple explanation'' I said. I walked over to a wooden table with snacks and drinks. I picked up a glass of water and sipped it. Chasity stomped her foot ''Chad! You never litsen to me!'' She screamed. ''Somethings not right!''

Suddenly the water in the glass flew up into the air and stayed there. Suspended in mid air. Water. I started at it. Chasity was staring too. Her eyes were wide. ''Did...i do that?'' Chasity murmerd flicking her wrist. Then the gravitational force suspending the water above my head let go, The water flew out of the air and landed drenching me.

Chasity went white. I couldent speak. Chasity had just literally supsended water in mid air because she got angry. she could control water. I stared at her for a few seconds.

''Somethings not right'' I murmerd. I shook my head getting water everywhere. ''Come on'' I added gesturing to Chasity. She followed me. She looked freaked out. But at the same time she looked giddy and excited.

Sonny's POV

''Hello?'' I shouted. This was the third set i had walked into. The only people there were kids and teens from various tv shows scratching their heads looking very confused. I ran out and bumped into Tawni. She was white. She looked worried. ''All of them Sonny!...Every single adult..or director and camera man they have all gone!'' She shouted. ''Zora cant get through to anyone...the networks down'' She added dryly. I had a strange feeling. ''Look...just...look outside!'' I shouted. Tawni frowned. ''Yeah...about that'' She murmerd. ''About what!'' I shouted. She glared at me.

''Your not in control of me Sonny!'' She shouted folding her arms. Suddenly i felt something burn my neck. ''Oww!'' I screamed. ''That hurt!'' I cried out. Tawni looked confused. ''what hurt?'' She said.

I stared at her. Then my hand went to my mouth in shock,

''Your hand!'' I choked.

''My hand?'' Tawni said confused.

Then she saw it. She screamed and started jumping up and down in fear.

Her hand was burning. Like a fireball.

Review! :D

LAUREN XXXXXX


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dakota's POV

I smiled. ''Can you do me a favour daddy?'' I said. My dad smiled. ''Yes princess?'' He said smiling. ''Can you fire Sonny Munroe?'' I said. She was going out whith Chad and i wouldent have that! I looked at my Barbie watch. Yes! Eighteen minuets past nine. Two minuets untill Mackenzie falls starts! Dad got out the car. We were parked about five minuets away from the studios'. Dad went to get some gas. ''Hurry up daddy!'' I shouted. I looked at my watch. Damn it! It was twenty past nine! Mackenzie falls was starting. I got out of the car frowning. ''Daddy?'' I shouted. We were parked outside a small shop. Daddy was nowhere to be seen. I started to panic. ''Daddy?'' I wailed.

I looked around. A few minuets ago this place was crawling with shoppers. Now. I was the only one here. ''Daddy?'' I whimperd. I started to run. Cars and traffic were in the middle of the road. Abandoned. I ran faster and faster until i came to a river. I proceeded to run past the river but i banged into something. It felt like millions of small sparks had buzzed me. I collapsed on to the pavement. I looked up in amazement. My body was realy painfull but all i could do was stare.

I was staring at what looked like a clear shield. I stood up and touched it. My hand felt like it had burst into flames. ''Ow!'' I sceamed. I pulled back my arm. I looked at the strange shield. My eyes followed it. The shield went right round hollywood. I could see it sparkling from the sun shining on it.

''No way'' I murmerd.

Tawni's POV

I screamed in horror and started wafting my hand around. My hand was a fireball. Literally. I couldent feel it. It was painless. Then the fireball in my hand slowly blew out. I looked up to see Sonny. She looked like she was about to have a heart attack. ''Tawni'' She breathed. She stepped closer to me. I cringed away. Millions of thoughts were rushing through my head. Like for example:

Why the hell did my hand turn into a fireball when i got angry?

Zora's POV

Something was not right. All the adults had dissapeard. All the networks had gone down. And i couldent get the tv to work. Static. Thats all what was on the tv. And the radio. What was going on! I started to run. Run from the prophouse down the corridor. I had to get to Sonny and Tawni. I felt my legs getting faster. What the hell? With a WHOOSH! I was infront of Tawni and Sonny. They were both looking at me like i had two heads.

I had just literally flew through the studios in a matter of two minuets.

I looked at my castmates.

''Zora?...You just...appeared!'' Tawni shouted.

Had the world gone mad?

Then Chad came running up to us. He was breathing hard. His castmate was behind him. Chasity. ''Chad?...Whats up?'' Sonny said wairily. She woudent take her eyes of Tawni's hand for some reason. 'Chad?..Whats up...?' I repeated. Chasity stepped forwards.

''This!'' She yelled.

Me,Tawni and Sonny watched in amazement.

Chasity moved her arms round. She was controling water. I could see it with my own eyes. The water was floating. Floating in mid air!

Chad stepped forward. 'What is going on...Somethings not right!'' He yelled.

Then Tawni's body burst into flames. Literally.

Review! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Tawnis' POV

I looked at Zora, and Chad's faces. ''What?'' I said. Chad gulped. ''Your...body...its...burning!'' He shouted. Realy? I couldent feel it. I looked at myself. Chad was right. My body was a huge burning fireball. ''How...How do i stop it!'' I screamed. Then Chasity's arm flew out on it own accord. She sprayed water out of her hand. It hit me. Icy cold water. Her arm was like a hose. ''You...you can stop now!'' I screamed. My body was no longer burning. I was sopping wet. Chasity put her hand down and her hand stopped squrting water. ''This...this is mad!'' Sonny yelled.

She pointed at me. ''You can burst into flames whenever you like!'' Then she pointed at Chasity and Zora. ''You can control water...Somehow!...And you can run faster then the speed of light!'' She screamed. ''And all the adults are missing'' Zora added. Chad looked pale. Sonny turned to him. ''Anthing your hiding!..Are you a vampire...a werewolf or...or a shapeshifter!'' She screamed. All this madness seemed to have gotten to her. ''look...All this started when Mrs Bitterman poofed'' I murmerd. ''And our camera men'' Chad added. ''Basicly all the adults have gone...but how?...This is mad!'' Sonny yelled.

''I bet im dreaming!...I knew ive been watching too much xmen!'' She shouted. Chad pinched her arm. ''Oww!'' She yelled. ''Look..Everyone just calm down'' I said.

Then Wesley appeard infront of us. I stared. Sonny went white. Zora grinned.

''Woah...Did i just...teleport?..I was...outside!'' Wesley murmerd

Sonny nodded. She was still white.

Wesley grinned. ''Awesome...Peace out sucka's!'' He yelled. Then he dissapeard.

Chad frowned. ''Hey! Wesley! The world might be ending...but thats my line!'' He screamed.

Suddenly a blinding light flew out of Chads outstreched hands.

And hit Sonny.

Review! :)

lol Chad's got Sam's power! :D

Sorry its short :(


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hey! To the viewer who said; ''What the bloody hell is going on?'' lol i suggest you either look up ''Gone by Micheal Grany'' Or look it up on wiki :D

Chad's POV

I couldent believe it. My body. It was burning. My hands felt like they were on fire. I felt electrical streams streaming throughout my body. Blinding streams of light were coming out of MY hands! I dident know either to Faint,Laugh or scream. I had no idea how to stop it! and Chasity were knelt on the floor shielding there eyes. Sonny got up. She took a few shaky steps forward. ''Chad...Stop'' She said. My arms jolted towards Sonny. Thick blinding streams of light lit her in the chest. She took a few shaky steps backwards and collapsed screaming in pain. I forced my arms down. The pulsing light streaming out of my hands stopped. ''Sonny!'' Tawni screamed. She ran over to Sonny who was doubling up in agony.

Zora and Chasity knelt beside Sonny and Tawni. ''What the hell is happening!'' Tawni yelled studying her hand. I ran up to Sonny. ''Sonny!...Im so sorry!'' I cried. She dident answer. She had her left hand over the burn in her chest. She wasent crying in pain anymore. She looked almost...Suprised. I knelt next to her. ''Sonny...Are you okay?'' I murmerd. I was still trying to work out how i could throw burning light out of my hands. Sonny removed her hand from the wound in her chest.

Tawni gasped. Zora smiled faintly. Chasity looked half confused and half horrified. Where the wound was Sonny had been covering with her hand had gone. Completely gone. ''Oh my god'' Zora whisperd. ''Sonny you just...well i dont know how you did it but you just healed third degree burns'' Tawni murmerd.

Sonny grinned. ''I know'' She said getting up. ''I dont know how to say this guys...but somehow the adult population of..well so far Condor studio's have all dissaperd and some of us have developed realy strange...er...Things'' Sonny said. ''Things?'' Tawni squealed. She held up her hand which had earlier burst into flames...along with her whole body. ''I would say we have somehow gotten...Powers!'' She yelled. I shook my head. ''No...This is reality'' I said studying my hand.

Zora smirked. ''So do you call this reality?'' she announced. She bent down and tied her shoe laces. Then she smirked and looked at me. ''Watch'' She said. I was about to say ''Okay'' But my words were whipped away by what seemed like wind or something. Then i turned around to feel more wind. I blinked and then stared. Zora was infront of me. She was panting. ''Just...Ran...through...Hollywood..Everyones...gone!'' She gasped.

I stared at the thirteen year old. ''Did you just...just..'' I stutterd. Zora smiled. ''I can run faster then the speed of light'' She said grinning. I could do nothing but stare at her. I was starting to feel sick. According to Zora the whole population of adults had just...Gone!...And somehow i can burst energy out of my hands...and my girlfriend can heal...realy serious injuries...And Tawni and Zora could burst into flames and run faster then the speed of light! And my castmate could control water with her eyes and hands...This was all crazy!

Then i heard footsteps. Running footsteps. The five of us curiously looked around to see who was behind us. Nico and Grady. They looked...Excited and scared...My castmate Skyler. And Jessica and Poppy from the meal or no meal cast. They all looked afraid. ''What the HELL is happening?'' Nico shouted.

Grady was next to him. He was frowning. Jessica,poppy and Skyer looked freaked out. ''Okay litsen...Somehow all the adults have...i dunno...Gone...and...and somehow some of us have...i dunno become freaks!'' Zora said. She enphasized the word ''Freaks'' Sonny narrowed her eyes. ''We are not freaks!...Just i dunno..maybe something went wrong with...erm...Radiation or something'' Sonny said quietly. Skyler stepped forwards. ''What do you mean...Freaks?'' He murmerd. I groaned. Sonny turned to Tawni. ''Look just..I dunno demonstrate your...thing'' She said to Tawni. Tawni frowned. ''My thing?'' She yelled. I couldent help but smirk. ''Ill do it!'' I sighed.

''Do what...Okay what is going on?'' Jessica demanded. Poppy elbowed her. ''Shut it Jess!'' She murmerd. Her eyes were sparkling. I stepped forward and aimed and hands at the wall. Everyone watched. There eyes were wide open. I concentated. I looked up. ''Sonny...Make me mad'' I murmerd. She frowned. ''How am i supposed to do that?'' She yelled. Then Wesley apppeared. He grabbed Sonny and snogged her on the lips. She struggled but he woudent let go. Anger started to boil up inside me. Then Nico lunged forward. ''Get away from her!'' He shouted. Suddenly an invisble force hit Wesley sending him flying. I looked at Nico. He looked dumbstruck. ''Did i do that?'' He whimperd. Grady grinned. ''Awesome'' He breathed. Suddenly pulsing white blinding energy flew out of my hands. It hit the wall and bounced off. Heading straight for Jessica.

Jessica stood there frozen with fright. ''Jess move!'' I screamed. I couldent stop the energy streaming from my hands. Suddenly Jess flew up into the air. And hoverd in mid air. She was squealing with excitement and horror. ''Get me down!'' She screamed. I wasent any usefull. The power was still streaming out of my hands. ''Jess...Try and...i dont know...us your...thing to get you down!'' Sonny yelled. Tawni turned to face Sonny. ''Its not a thing...Its a power!'' She yelled at Sonny.

Jessica began to float. In mid air. She was flying. Somehow. I had no idea how but somehow Jess was flying. ''I need to get down!'' She squealed. Suddenly i felt myself rising. the energy was still streaming from my hands. I was floating in mid air now. ''Are you doing that Jess?'' I shouted. ''No!..I..i dont think so!'' Jess shouted. Jessica was flying. Not floating. Someone was controling me. I scanned everyone. Zora was looking up at me in awe. Sonny was yelling at me. Tawni was burning up. Her hair was starting to set alite. Jessica was flying around the room squealing with excitement and horror.

''Whoever it is!...Put me down!'' I yelled. Then i forced my hands down. The energy stopped coming out of my hands. Thats it! All i had to do was put my hands down!

Then i caught sight of Skyler. He was grinning. His eyes were on me. Then i flew forwards into the wall. I could feel blood trickling out of my nose. I jumped up and aimed my hands at Skyler.

I wiped blood from my nose. Everyone else stepped back. Sonny,Tawni and Zora had gone. Jessica and Poppy were squealing at eachother. Poppy was yelling at Jess to ''Get down''

''You did not...Just do that!'' I yelled.

Review!

Guess which characters i have resembled Chad and Sklyer too! :D

Lauren xxxxxxxx

Hey! :) Hope you enjoyed chapter 5 :D

Sam Temple: Chad Dylan Cooper - To the reader who asks what Sam's power is he can throw blinding power at people (Specifically Caine or Drake!'' :D)

Caine: (I dont know his last name!) Skyler - Caine can move things with his mind :) He uses his power usually to throw Drake into walls lol Ginny :)

Brianna: Zora :) Brianna can run faster then the speed of light! :)

Lana :) Sonny Munroe - Since Lana is Ginny's fave character i have given Sonny the power to heal just like Lana :)

Jessica: (Meal or no meal cast member) Power to control water/

Poppy: Meal or no meal cast member.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jessica's POV

Okay What was going on? I was flying. Realy flying. I couldent believe it. I was hovering at the moment. Thinking. Everything was kicking off below me. Chad and Sklyer were using their...well i guess i could say...powers to hurt eachother. The cast of So random! Had gone somewhere. I was thinking abut my mom. I had tried to ring her but the network was down. Was it true? Had the adult population of Hollyoowd realy just...Poofed? Poppy was screaming. At me.

I looked down to see her. I was still hovering. Suddenly i was splashed with something. Freezing cold water. I lost my concentration and swooped down hitting the floor. Hard. I stood up. Poppy was staring at me. Her hands were dripping with water. ''Did you...Have you just...Did you...'' I stutterd. Poppy smiled faintly. ''I dont know!..i.. just...I realy wanted to get you down and i just i dunno...got realy pissed off and..thought about water...That time our cast had a water fight and...It just happend'' She said. I was about to say something but Skyler interrupted me. ''Dont you see Chad!...Wee can make..a...an army...Of freaks!'' He shouted. He slammed Chad into another wall. ''Are you mad!'' Chad yelled aiming his dangerous hands at Skylers face.

I turned back to Poppy. ''Okay...Think about that time...the episode when the phone set on fire in the second series'' I said. Poppy looked confused. ''Why?'' She murmerd. ''Just do it...and aim your hands at the wall'' I said gesturing to the wall. She nodded and took a few deep breaths. Suddenly fire. Fire was streaming from Poppy's hand. I cried out and looked at my friend in horror.

''You...you...your too dangerous'' I stutterd. Poppy looked confused. ''Huh?...Pretty cool right?'' she grinned. Suddenly Zora. The youngest of the So random! cast appeard infront of me. She was smirking. ''Can you...'' I started. She smiled. ''Run faster then a bullet...Yup'' She said smiling. Then she ran up to Chad. At normal speed. Chad and Skyler were wrestling.

''Stop it!'' Zora shouted. They carried on wrestling. Then i had an idea. ''Water'' I murmerd to Poppy. She nodded and aimed her hands at Chad and Skyler. She sprayed them with water. Sea water by the looks of it. ''You can stop now'' I shouted over the roaring water.

Finally Chad and Skyler stopped trying to kill eachother. I turned to face Zora. ''Where...where's your cast?'' I said. Zora looked at me. She had her hands on her hips. ''Outside...Theres soemthing going on...its just...i dont know how to explain it'' She mutterd. Chad came up to us, ''Whats going on?...Wheres Sonny...And did Nico...Has Nico got them too?'' He said. Zora nodded. 'Yeah...Somehow'' She murmerd.

Zora looked at me,Poppy and Chad. ''Follow me'' She said. Skyler came up to us. He had a mad look in his eye. Zora turned to Skyler. ''You...You need to stay here'' She said sternly. He grinned. ''Ahh...So are you kicking me out of the freak squad?'' He said. Chad frowned. ''Look Skyler we need to stick together...This is all...mad'' Chad said.

Skyler frowned. ''No'' He said.

Then he glared at us. ''Stick together?...Ha!...If you'll excuse me while your prancing round looking for whats going on...Ill be recruiting freaks'' He said.

Then he directed his arms at Chad's face. ''And then ill blow all your faces off!...The freak rejects! The ones who dont give a damn about...about these awesome powers!'' He yelled.

Then he walked out chuckling softly.

''Great'' I murmerd. ''War of the freaks'' Then something struck me. What about the normals?

Lauren xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Review nd put your name nd the kind of power you want! :) I need more characters in this fic! Oh and if you wanna be on Chad's side or Skylers side :)

Chad's side

Sonny Munroe - Healer

Tawni hart - Power of fire

Nico Harris - super strength

Grady mitchel - ?

Zora Lancaster - Speed

Chaity Ann Dewit - Power of water

Jessica Pearson - Power of the elements

Poppy O brian - ?

Skyler's side (So far)

Skyler De vane - Power to move things with his mind


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ginny's POV

I stumbled away from my dressing room. My head was aching. ''No...Please stop!'' I whimperd. But it wouldent stop. Images kept flying into my head. At first i thought i was going mad. But for some strange reason i knew i wasent mad. I had been a normal actress before all this madness. I was sixteen years old with brown long wavy hair. I have blue eyes and pale skin, My mom said im an angelic child. I dont believe her. Im one of the members of a teen sitcom Splash! Its a realy popular show. And i realy enjoy being on the it. Ayway it was just a normal day today. Well thats what i thought. We were getting ready to rehearse when Poof! All our crew,Camerea men and even our director jason was gone. Just erased from existance.

And thats when i went to my dressing room to see what was going on. Molly. My castmate was there. She was yelling and pacing up and down. I ignored her. I just sat at on our couch. Our nice warm couch, And thats when it happend:

I sat down reading a book. My head was still aching but not as bad. Twilight i think it was called. I dident care. I just needed to read to get all this madness out of my head. Seriously though? All the adults just Poofed? I sighed and turned the page over. ''Jamie!'' I shouted. Jamie was my castmate. He was the same age as me and i had a crush on him. No answer. I sighed again and put the book down. Suddenly my head started aching again. Bad this time.

I groaned and got off thc couch and made my way to the meds cupboard. I reached inside. No paracetamols. Great. My head was realy hurting by now. I started to feel sick and dizzy too. Suddenly i saw something. In my eyes. Like a vision.

The black haired girl crawled deeper. ''Theres got to be some way out!'' She yelled. She was in a cave. It was dark and she was hungry and tired. Suddenly the cave lit up. By blinding light. The girl shielded her eyes and turned around. A boy emerged. With brown short hair. ''Realy Chad...Realy?'' The girl said. She sounded annoyed. The boy frowned. ''Im just giving you some light...Have you find a way?'' He girl looked sad. ''Theres no way out'' She mumbled.

''We are all trapped''

Then the pain dissaperad with the images. Or vision. Whatever i just had. I was scared. Realy realy scared, How did that guy create light with his hands? I srumbled out down the corridor. I looked around. It was empty and silent. ''Hello?'' I shouted. I began to run.

I ran faster and faster. Untill my arms grew cold. No freezing. What was happening to me? Suddenly i ran bang smack into someone. My hands jolted forward and i whoever i bumped into shouted ''Hey..Your a...'' Then i looked up. My eyes widened in amazement.

A young girl about my age with blonde hair was infront of me.

Solid ice.

Review!

Ivy,Zaira and Koda i will add u three into the next chapter ;)

REMEBER If you want to be in the fic review saying your name and your power. Also if you want to be on Chad or Skylers side ;)

Lauren xxxxxxxx


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Ginny's POV

The girl was frozen. Right infront of me. And somehow i had done it. I studied my hand. It was still cold. Then i heard footsteps. Running footsteps. I started hyperventalating. A girl burst through the door. She looked the same age as me. She had long red hair and green eyes. Her hands were in the air. She was moving them around. ''What..are you doing?'' I said confused, The girl looked at me. She smiled. ''Trying my new...power out'' She said grinning. ''Pretty cool right?'' I followed her gaze. Then i spotted them. Hovering in the air. Chairs. Literally suspended in mid air. I couldent believe it.

Then she threw her arms down causing the chairs to fall to the floor with a bang. ''Woah'' I said. The girl grinned. ''Hey! I recognise you...Your from that show...Splash!'' She said. I smiled. ''Yeah...Hi'' I said. '' im one of the cast of the show Marked'' She said smiling. Then she caught sight of the frozen blonde girl. ''Woah...Did you do that?'' she said. Her eyes were sparkling.

I smiled faintly. ''I think so'' I said quietly. The girl grinned. ''Im Zaira...Im Telekinetic'' She said grinning again. This was hard to take in. I smiled politely. ''Im..Ginny..I can see into the future...I think'' I said. Zaira's grin got wider. ''Awesome!...Wow...that is soo cool!'' She exclaimed. I smiled. ''Yeah...But it gives you a headache'' I said. Then i turned to the blonde girl. ''What should i do?'' I said slowly.

Zaira smiled. ''Right...I realy shouldent do this'' She murmerd. Confused i looked up. ''Huh?...What?'' I said. Zaira was already lifting her arms up. Suddenly the chairs on the floor lifted themselves up into the air. I watched amazed. Then Zaira jolted her arms down. The chairs smashed over the frozen blonde girl at full force. The ice splinterd. Then it cracked. Finally the icy prison released the girl. Ginny was smiling admiring her handi-work. The girl shiverd and stumbled over to me and Zaira.

''Your a freak!'' the girl fineshed her sentence before had blasted her with ice. I frowned. ''Excuse me?'' I choked. The blonde haired girl smiled sheepishly. ''Sorry...I dident mean like that...Everyones been saying it'' She said. Then she smiled again. ''Hi,...Im Charlotte...from Meal or no meal'' She said. ''Im Ginny and this is Zaira'' I said. Charlotte grinned. ''Do you wanna see something cool?'' She said. I nodded. Zaira said ''Okay'' quietly. Charlotte smiled.

She led us outside and all three of us stood in the Condor studio's parking lot. Then Charlotte raised her arms. Suddenly huge blasts of energy streamed out of her hands into the sky. I watched amazed. Ginny was beside me smiling. Then it began to rain heavily. Charlotte smiled and rotated her palm clockwise. ''Woah!...She can control the weather'' Zaira said.

Suddenly a blast of energy hit me in the arm. ''Ow!'' I shouted. ''Oops Sorry!'' Came a voice. Me,Charlotte and Zaira turned to see a girl. She looked about fifteen and she had dark brown wavy hair and green eyes. She was frowning. ''Sorry!...Did i hit you?'' She said, I shook my head. ''No'' I lied rubbing my sore arm. The girl looked relieved. ''Good'' She said. She held out her hand to shake. ''Im Koda'' She said. I smiled. ''Hey..Im Ginny and this is Zaira and Charlotte'' I said politely. Ginny and Charlotte murmerd quiet hello's. looked at Koda. She smiled. I was waiting for her to show me her...Power.

Instead she smiled politely and put her hands on her hips. ''So...You on Skyler or Chad's side?'' She said. Skyler and Chad? Were they of Mackenzie falls? Koda continued. ''Basicly...If your a freak...Skyler wants you for his...Army...But if you dont want to be killing normals...Then its best to go to Chad's side'' She said. I considerd. ''I dont know'' I murmerd. Koda frowned. ''Make your mind up!''' She shouted. I nodded. ''Erm..Okay...What side are you on?'' I said. Koda grinned. ''Chad's!..Duh!'' She said laughing. I nodded. ''Well okay ill go to Chad's side then'' I said slowly. Charlotte and Zaira murmerd ''Chad's side'' Behind me. Koda grinned. ''Okay then!'' She said smiling. I started to wonder if Koda gave a damn about this whole ''Adults Poofed thing'' I gave a damn. I want my Mom.

''Right...So Chad's side is Condor studio's...And Skylers side is on the outskirts'' she said. I nodded. ''Right'' I murmerd. I turned to Charlotte and Zaira. ''You coming?'' I said. They both smiled. ''Okay' They said. I think ive just found my new two best friends in this new crazy world. I turned back to talk to Koda but she had gone. ''I bet she's a hopper'' Charlotte murmerd. ''Maybe'' Zaira agreed. We were all lost in thought when a girl ran up to me. She was out of breath. I automaticly recognised her as Tawni Hart of So random! She was smiling. ''Hey guys...You on Chad's side?'' She said. We nodded vigerously. She smiled. ''Right'' Well theres a meeting in a few minuets in the Mackenzie falls proproom okay?'' She said. I nodded. ''kay'' I said. Then Tawni nodded and ran off. I looked at my watch. I had no idea when this meeting was so i turned to Zaira and Charlotte. ''Come on'' I said.

Charlotte and Zaira nodded. Before we could walk back to the studio's a young boy ran up to me. He was breathless. His eyes were tinted red. As soon as i saw his face i automaticly recognised him. It was Tom my castmate. ''Hey Ginny...'' He said. I murmerd a ''Hi'' Charlotte folded her arms. ''What do you want?'' She said. Tom frowned. ''Well...So you on Skylers side?'' He asked me. I shook my head. He frowned again. ''Right..Well If you see Jamie tell him im gonna rip his head off okay?'' He shouted in my face. I shudderd. jamie and Tom had been best mates before all this. Now Tom wanted Jamie dead. I could so nothing but nod my head. I was scared of Tom. I could tell his power was destructable. His eyes flashed red and he turned in his heels and sped off.

Charlotte sighed dramaticly. ''He's a cute baddie'' She murmerd. I laughed lightly and smacked her playfully. ''Dont fall in love with the enemy'' I said. She laughed. ''Dont worry i wont'' She murmerd. I felt like i had known Zaira and Charlotte for ages. ''We better get going'' I mutterd. ''Im hungry'' Zaira murmerd. ''So am i...We can get a snack from inside'' I said.

Suddenly there was a loud bang. Me,Zaira and Charlotte turned around frightened. ''What was that?'' Zaira yelled. Then Charlotte pointed at the sky. Me and Zaira gazed in amazement and horror.

The sky was splatter with colours. Dark colours. All spelling a dark sentence :

Freak Rejects we delare war.

I couldent stop myself from shaking. ''Lets...Lets go inside'' I murmerd. Zaira and Charlotte nodded and followed me.

''We are just kids'' I murmerd to myself.

Review!

If you want a part please review with your name and power and if you want to be on Skyler or Chad's side.

Chad's side

Chad Dylan Cooper - Power of Light (Or whatever Sams power is)

Sonny Munroe - Healer

Tawni Hart - Power of fire

Nico Hariis - Super strength

Grady mitchel - ?

Zora Lancaster - Speed

Jessicca pearson - Power of flight and density (Ducks power!)

Poppy O Brian - Power of the elements

Koda Richards - Power of electricty (Sorry!..I cant remember what tou wanted to be ;( )

Ginny Castle - Power to look into the future

Charlotte Howard - Power to control the weather

Zaira Barrker - Telekinesis

Fran Baker - Force fields and the power to freeze time and split body into three parts

Ivy Russo - Power of magic (Sorry i cant remember what you wanted to be)

Skyler 's side

Skyler De van - Telekinesis

Maya Brook - Mind Control

Tom West - Power of fire

Samantha Mason - Power of lightening (Shoot lighetening from her hands)

Thats it for now :)

Lauren xxxxxx


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Well M

Skylers POV

I had an army. Well so far i had five kids on my side. Enough to defeat Chad and the rejects. There was Maya. She was beautifull. She had red curly hair and green eyes. she had the power to control peoples minds. Her power would deffo come in handy. Then there was Tom. Personally i thought he was a psycho. He could kill someone with the blink of his eye and create fire. But thats what i needed. I needed Psychopaths for my army. Kids who wanted to kill. Kids who wanted to shed blood and dident give a damn. Thats what Tom and Maya were like. Well Maya wasent exactly like Tom but i knew she was capable of killing someone. The other three kids on my side were okay. I guess. There was Samantha. She could shoot lightning out of her hands. She had some sort of grudge against Maya. I caught them trying to kill eachother a couple of hours ago. Then there was Abbie. She could create earthquakes and split the ground. She had a bad attitude and hated Chad for some reason. Thats exactly why i recruited her. Finally there was Becca. She hated being called Rebecca. She could control life and death. Pretty amazing power right? But she hated it. Again she had some strange geudge against one of the randoms. So basicly i had recruited psycho kids. Sho wanted to get ''Revenge'' on Chad and the freak rejects.

When we had sent our war message to the freak rejects we returned to the small empty abandoned house Becca had found. I had been in the garden thinking. Thinking about how i was going to make Chad pay. I wasent exactly the brightest bulb on the planet. Thats why i needed help. I sighed. Suddenly an idea struck me. I grinned and ran into the small house. Tom and Maya were fighting over the DVD's And Becca,Samatha and Abbie were trashing the kitchen looking for food. I approached I will burn you too a crisp'' Tom said. Maya giggled. She was holding a copy of Sean of the dead. ''Try it Tom!'' She said coldly. Her green eyes turned red. Tom took a step back. He snarled. I stepped inbetween them. ''Look...Tom your too old for bloody Shrek!...And Maya i need you for something!'' I shouted, Maya looked at me. ''What?'' She said. ''Sam..Becca and Abbie..Get your butts here!'' I yelled.

The three girls stopped ransacking the kithen and ran into the lounge. Abbie was frowning. ''Theres no god damned food!'' She shouted angrily. Becca and Sam nodded. ''Those...Freak rejects have all the food in the studio's!'' Sam whined. I ignored her. ''Litsen Maya we need to get into the studio's'' I said sternly. Maya grinned. ''Consider it done'' She said. Her eyes flashed red again. ''Why do we need to get into the studio's?'' Tom said. Maya frowned. ''Why do you think dimwit!'' She yelled. I sighed, ''Litsen...Who's the most special'st person in Chad's life?'' I said. ''Chad'' Maya said smiling. I frowned. ''No...Sonny!'' I yelled. I was starting to get frustrated. ''So...You want me to get Zora...The one whos' guarding the gate...To get her to open the gate...Get inside and kidnap Sonny?'' Maya said. I smiled. ''Yes'' I said. Tom,Sam and Becca turned to me. ''And us?'' Tom said. ''Get all the freak rejects into a room...Dont let them leave'' I said. ''And the whole point of all this is?...'' Becca questioned. I frowned. ''Im gojng to kidnap Sonny...Then im going to get all the freak rejects to join us'' I said. ''Including the randoms?'' Abbie said.

I smiled.

''Including the randoms''

''Then what will Chad do?...Run to his mommy?''

Zora's POV

Well this was totally boring. I was guarding the studio gates. Since Skyler's war cry Chad had got busy. I sagged a bit. I missed my mom. Did she die? Did they all die? Then i caught sight of a girl about sixteen. She had red curly hair and bright green eyes. She approached me. ''Open the gate'' She said slowly. I frowned. ''Why?'' I said folding my arms. The girl smiled. ''Open the gate'' She repeated. I couldent help staring into her big green eyes. My heart began to thud. I tried to tear my eyes away but i was trapped. Her eyes flashed red.

''Open the gate'' She repeated. Her voice sounded miles away.

Then i knew no more.

Review! :) Becca i have added you into the fic :)

If you want a part please review with your name and power and if you want to be on Skyler or Chad's side.

Chad's side

Chad Dylan Cooper - Power of Light (Or whatever Sams power is)

Sonny Munroe - Healer

Tawni Hart - Power of fire

Nico Hariis - Super strength

Grady mitchel - ?

Zora Lancaster - Speed

Jessicca pearson - Power of flight and density (Ducks power!)

Poppy O Brian - Power of the elements

Koda Richards - Power of electricty (Sorry!..I cant remember what tou wanted to be ;( )

Ginny Castle - Power to look into the future

Charlotte Howard - Power to control the weather

Zaira Barrker - Telekinesis

Fran Baker - Force fields and the power to freeze time and split body into three parts

Ivy Russo - Power of magic (Sorry i cant remember what you wanted to be)

Skyler 's side

Skyler De van - Telekinesis

Maya Brook - Mind Control

Tom West - Power of fire/Kill people with blink of eye

Samantha Mason - Power of lightening (Shoot lighetening from her hands)

Abbie Shine - Creating earthquakes and able to split the ground

Becca Crater - Power of life and death.

Thats it for now :)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Ginny's POV

Me,Zaira and Charlotte walked over to the main Condor studio's gates. ''Where do you think our moms and dads are?'' Charlotte said. She had her head down. Apparently in thought. ''And all the adults'' Zaira added. I sighed. I had been so excited about the strange and amazing powers some of the kids had got i had completely blanked out the fact that my parents were gone. Poof. I felt a single tear roll down my cheek. Charlotte noticed. ''Hey...Dont be upset...im sure...'' Zaira cut her off. ''Hey is that Zora?...Whats she doing?'' I followed Charlotte and Zaira's gaze. I spotted Zora. She was stood by the gate staring. Just staring into space. ''Is she okay?'' Charlotte murmerd. I noticed Zora's eyes were tinted red. ''Ive got a bad feeling'' Zaira whisperd. I walked closer. Zora dident look up. She just stared. Zaira ran up to her. ''Hey!...Zora...you okay?'' I shouted waving my head infront of her face. She dident respond. She just continued to stare into space.

''Is she like...In a trance?'' Zaira said. I looked at her. She shrugged. ''Ive seen it in the movies'' She said. Charlotte frowned. ''Well... trance or no trance...She's freaking me out!'' She shouted. Then i spotted two girls running up to us. They both looked about my age. One had brown wavy hair and blue eyes. She looked frantic. The other girl had long blonde hair and green eyes. She too looked frantic and scared. They reached us panting. ''Theres something...weird going on in the studio's!'' The blonde girl shouted. The brown haired girl caught sight of Zora. ''Hey...Is she okay?'' She said. ''I dont know...Im Ginny and this is Zaira and Charlotte'' I said. The girls smiled. But they still looked freaked out. ''Im Angel and she's Trina'' One of the girls said. I smiled politely. ''Hi'' I said. Zaira and Charlotte dident answer. They were too busy staring at Zora. 'Ill see if i can help'' Trina said gesturing to Zora. Then she screamed. Not an normal scream. It was high pitched and made me collapse clutching my ears. I started to feel dizzy. My vision blurred.

''Stop!'' Zaira screamed. Her and Zaira were on the ground next to me. Then Trina stopped screaming. I got over my dizzyness. My sight gradually came back. I shakily stood up. Trina was grinning. ''Sorry...I cant control it...yet'' She said. ''Yet!'' Charlotte yelled. I turned my attention back to Zora. She was still in a trance like state. ''That dident work'' I murmerd. Then i had an idea. I turned to Charlotte. ''Make it rain'' I said quickly. She looked confused at first but then she nodded understanding. She rose both hands into the air and turned them both cockwise twice. Suddenly it began to pour it down. The sky turned grey and gloomy. Raindrops were soaking me now. I was only in a tshirt and some jeans, Zaira pointed to Zora. ''Its working'' She said. I looked at Zora. She was blinking and looking confused. ''Wha...what happend...Oww my head'' She moaned. Then she looked at ,Zaira,Trina and Angel.

''Are you okay?'' Zaira said. Zora nodded. ''Yeah'' She mutterd. Suddenly a chorus of screams coming from the studio's made us jump. Zora looked at us. ''Right...I need to go'' She said. Then with a blink of my eye she was gone. ''Woah'' Angel murmerd.

''She has to teach me that'' She said grinning.

Sonny's POV

Right so...Carly bit me because i dident give her my apple juice'' The little kid explained to me. I sighed. This was the hundreth kid that had came up to me. Turned out kids as young as five have been wandering the streets. Tawni had brought a bunch of kids who had develped amazing powers to the studio's. Some have used their powers for bad. Just like the kid i was talking to right now. ''So...Well i dident mean to...But i kinda burnt her with my finger'' The little girl said. Her name was Chloe. She was only seven and she could burn people to ashes with the click of her fingers. ''Now Chloe...Can you show me where she bit you?'' I said soothingly. Chloe had been complaining since the kid had bitten her she had pains in her arms. Chloe rolled up her pink sleeve. ''Dont tell my mommy...Where is my mommy?'' She said looking at me. I took a deep breath. ''I dont know Chloe...She will back soon'' I said. She nodded. ''Okay...She promised she would let me watch So random! tonight'' Chloe said. My eyes started watering. So random. It sounded so normal. I looked at her arm. It was bright red. I placed my hand on her arm. I waited a couple of seconds. Then i removed my hand. Chloe lookd at her arm and grinned. ''Its gone!'' She said suprised.

Tawni came in with Nico,Grady and Zora. Chloe looked up confused. ''Hey...Your not tv!'' She yelled. Then she loolked at me. ''So are you!'' She added. ''Sonny...Chad and his cronies are here'' Tawni said urgently. I lifted Chloe of my knee and put her on the floor. Chloe looked round excited. ''Am i in the tv!'' She yelled excited. I frowned. ''Erm..Chloe..Theres some snacks down the hall'' I said. Chloe smiled. She wanderd out of the proproom humming the So random! theme tune. As soon as she was gone i turned to my cast. ''What do you mean?'' I said. Suddenly Skyler and a boy and girl walked into the proproom. The girl had bright red hair and green eyes. The boy had brown shory hair and red eyes. They both looked and his cronies advanced toawrds us. We backed away slowly. ''Get away from us'' Tawni said. ''Hey Freak rejects'' Skyler said grinning. He came closer. ''Maya'' He said. The red haired girl i presumed as Maya stepped forwards. She looked menacing.

Her eyes flashed red. Suddenly her eyes got brighter. My head hurt. I tried to look away but her eyes had hooks in mine. Maya grinned. ''Dont fight it Sonny'' She murmerd. I frowned. I started to feel dizzy.

Then i blacked out.

Tawni's POV

I watched Sonny's eyes flash red. Then she stopped struggling. ''Sonny!'' I shouted. Zora,Nico and Grady lunged towards Maya. Maya flashed her eyes as them. They went still. ''No!'' I screamed. Maya turned towards me. ''Your next Tawni'' She snarled. I backed away. ''No way'' i said. I wished Chad was here. He could work his mojo powers. But he wasent. Sonny and my cast were in a hypnotic trance and i was next. Skyler smiled. ''Maya take care of Mrs Tawni town...Tom grab Sonny'' He said. The boy known now was Tom lunged towards Sonny and grabbed her. He flung her over his shoulder, Maya advanced towards me. I pointed my hands at her. ''Dont come any where near me...ill burn you!'' I shouted. Maya grinned. ''Try it'' She snarled. Then i looked into her eyes.

Her red eyes. Her red bright eyes. I felt dizzy. My mind blanked.

''Maya grinned. ''What was that Tawni?'' She said. I could only groan. Her eyes made my head hurt. I just wanted to sleep. A nice cosy sleep.

Yeah thats what ill do.

Then my eyes blacked out.

Maya grinned. Leavinf the randoms in a trance state she followed Skyler and Tom holding Sonny out of the prophouse. ''What now?'' Tom said. Skyler grinned.

''Now we take over the studio's'' He grinned and laughed. His eyes flashed red.

''Then Hollywood''

Jamie's POV

Where was Ginny! I had looked everywhere! I ran through the studio corridors. Mollie was god knows where and Tom had dissapeard. I could hear screaming. There was so much on my mind. My day had been turned upside down. All the adults had gone. Poof. I had somehow developed some crazy thing how i can shoot FIREBALLS out of my hand! This was to much. I had to find someone normal. Like Ginny. I ran into the So random! prophouse. I love that show! I ran in and looked around.

Then i gasped outloud. The stars of So random! Tawni,Nico Grady and Zora. They were stood there. Just literally stood there staring. Staring at nothing.

'You guys okay?'' I said. Great. This was not normal.

''Hey Jamie'' Said a voice.

I turned around to see Tom. My best friend.

Review! :)

If you want a part please review with your name and power and if you want to be on Skyler or Chad's side.

Chad's side

Chad Dylan Cooper - Power of Light (Or whatever Sams power is)

Sonny Munroe - Healer

Tawni Hart - Power of fire

Nico Hariis - Super strength

Grady mitchel - ?

Zora Lancaster - Speed

Jessicca pearson - Power of flight and density (Ducks power!)

Poppy O Brian - Power of the elements

Koda Richards - Power of force fields

Ginny Castle - Power to look into the future

Charlotte Howard - Power to control the weather

Zaira Barrker - Telekinesis

Fran Baker - Force fields and the power to freeze time and split body into three parts

Ivy Russo - Power of magic (Sorry i cant remember what you wanted to be)

Jamie Carter - Power of fire

Skyler 's side

Skyler De van - Telekinesis

Maya Brook - Mind Control

Tom West - Power of fire/Kill people with blink of eye

Samantha Mason - Power of lightening (Shoot lighetening from her hands)

Abbie Shine - Creating earthquakes and able to split the ground

Becca Crater - Power of life and death.

Trina Turner - Super screach

Angel Macy - Invisibility

Demi Cyrus - (Find out in next Chappie lol obviously stemifanchanny knows! :) )


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Chloe's POV

I walked slowly down the corridor. I was making my way back to where my favourite televison people were. I still couldent believe i had met them. I was giddy and excited. In one hand i had a chocolate cookie which i was nibbling thoughtfully. And in the other hand i had a glass of coke. Mom never lets me drink coke. She thinks its bad for my teeth. It tasted realy nice and bubbly. I grinned and walked bak into the room wher the So Random! people were. The light was off. I felt round for a lightswitch. I found it and clicked it on. The room flooded with light blinding me. I looked ahead to see two boys. One of the boys dident look very nice. He had red eyes and he was grinning at the other boy showing his teeth. The other boy however looked calm and nice. But he was staring at the red eye'd boy as if he was in a hypnotic trance. Then i noticed more people were in the room. four people. They were just standin their staring. The two boys hadent noticed me yet. I was stood by the doorway. I had dropped the cookie on the floor. I peered closer at the frozen people behind the two boys. I noticed with a sudden shiver down my spine that their eyes were red too. ''Get out of my way Jamie!'' One of the boys yelled. The boy known as Jamie threw up his arms. I fell backwards. The glass fell out of my hand and smashed on to the floor.

Both boys turned round to see me cowering on the floor. I was lieing in shards of glass and coke. Jamie ran over to me and helped me up. ''Are you okay?'' He said. His voice sounded worried. The other boy walked over. He grabbed Jamie. I screamed and ducked. ''Im gonna rip your head of Jamie!'' The boy shouted. Terrified i clicked my fingers subconciously. Then my heart started thudding. Oh no. I shouldent so that...If i do that,...Suddenly my hand erupted into flames. Both boys backed away. ''Im sorry...I cant control it...I want my mom!'' I wailed. The boy with red eyes smiled. Then he lunged at me grabbing me pinning my arms behind my back. I screamed in pain. ''Looks like we have fund another freak!'' The boy yelled. Jamie lunged for the boy. ''Let her go!'' He screamed.

Suddenly both boys flew into the wall. I got up shakily. Then i looked at the door. A boy was stood at the door. He looked familiar. My sister Maya used to watch him on the tv/ He walked up to me. ''Are you okay?'' He said. I nodded. I was still shaking. The boys got up and walked over to me. ''So...Chad...We have found another freak'' The boy with red eyes said. Chad. I rememberd him now. He said ''Leave her alone...Where's Sonny...And the randoms?'' Chad's face went red. ''Tom..What the hell have you done with them!'' He shouted. Tom grinned. ''Not telling'' He said playfully. Jamie pointed to the far side of the room where i had seen the frozen people. ''Oh no'' Chad breathed.

Then Tom smiled. ''Oh yes...Now if you'll excuse me...I have to go and ill be taking this little brat'' He said. The little brat meant me. ''No!'' I cried. Tom grabbed me. ''Maya!'' He yelled. I froze. Maya? My sister? Maya came into the room grinning. ''Aww Hey little sis!'' She said. I frowned. Since when were Maya's eyes red? ''I want my mom'' I said sternly. Maya walked over to Me,Chad and Tom. Tom smiled. ''Right...Take care of Chad and my bud Jamie...And take your little sister'' He said. Chad started yelling. ''Where's Sonny!'' He yelled. Maya grabbed me. ''Come on Chloe!'' She said. She roughly took my hand and dragged me over to Chad and Jamie. ''Im gonna tell mom'' i said. Maya laughed. Her laugh scared me. ''Mommy's not coming back Chlo'' She said. I hated it when she called me Chlo. Jamie lunged for Tom. Tom laughed and walked out of the room. ''Seeya Chad...Oh and my Bro's got Sonny...He's gonna crush you and all the freak rejects'' He said.

Maya smiled. As soon as Tom had gone Maya advanced towards Jamie and Chad. They both backed away. ''Look...Where's Sonny'' Chad said. His voice was shaking. ''Getting sleepy Chad?'' Maya said. She was taunting him. He shook his head. He looked very sleepy. So did Jamie. ''Leave them alone'' I said. Maya squeezed my hand tight. Then Chad and Jamie groaned. ''Dont..Maya stop'' Chad murmerd. He was blinking furiously. Looking into my sisters red eyes.

''Stop it!'' I screamed. Then Chad and Jamie stopped struggling. They stood there staring. Just like the frozen people at the back of the room. Maya grinned. ''Come on Chloe!'' She yelled. I struggled. ''No!'' I screamed. ''What...What have you done to them?''

Maya smiled.

''Now they cant meddle'' She said.

A memory flashed in my head. When The casts of So random! Were laughing about backstage stuff.

''Sonny it up!'' Sonny and Zora laughed

''It means meddling'' Tawni giggled.

Review :)

Lauren xxxxxx


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Ginny's POV

''Jamie!'' I silently screamed. Jamie dident move. His eyes were tinted red and his face was ghastly white. HIs hansome face was frozen. ''Same things with Chad and the cast of So random!'' Charlotte mutterd. Bekki went white. ''Look...Whover has done this to these kids has took loads of kids hostage!'' She shouted. I nodded. ''Right so...How do we unfreeze them?'' Zaira murmerd. I looked at Charlotte. ''Hey...Dident you unfreeze Zora by making it rain?'' I said. Charlotte nodded. ''Yeah..But we are inside'' Charlotte said. She looked uncomfortable. I smiled. ''Well...Who says you cant make it rain inside!'' I said excited. Bekki looked confused. ''Huh?...How are you gonna get it to rain...Ahh unless...'' Zaira cut her off. ''Charlotte!'' She shouted. ''What!'' Charlotte said irritated. I was about to tell her to snap the kids out of it when she threw her hands up in the air. Then she sighed and closed her eyes. Then she murmerd something under her breath and turned her hands around clockwise twice. Suddenly it was raining. Raining inside. I was getting drenched. Large quantities of water were falling from the ceiling. Its either that or Charlotte can create rain clouds too.

The effects sunk in quickly. Jamie and Chad blinked and lost balance. They both collapsed on the floor in a huge puddle of rain. I couldent help giggling. Jamie dident look like he was in a giggling mood. He stayed sat down blinking and rubbing his head. Praticly in the same state as Chad. Well everyone who had been in some sort of trance were all in the same state. Tawni came over to me. Her face was full of confusion. ''Hey..Your of Splash!..I love that show!...'' She exclaimed. Zora came over too. She was rubbing her head. She looked annoyed at Tawni. ''Ive just woken up in a puddle of water wondering how the hell i got here and your greeting other actresses!'' She shouted. I noticed the red tint in her eyes had gone. Tawni frowned. She turned to me. ''What happend?...and wheres Sonny?'' She said. Chad stood up shakily followed by Jamie. Chad was grumbling to himself. Nico and Grady came over too. ''Okay...Just tell us what happend!'' Jamie yelled. I nodded. ''Right well...We came in here and found you lot in some sort of..Trance..So Charlotte snapped you out of it'' I said quickly.

Chad turned to me. ''Maya'' He murmerd. I frowned. ''Who?'' I said. ''Maya'' He repeated. ''She can put you into a hypnotic trance'' He said. Then he frowned. ''The last thing i remember was...'' Then he frowned again. ''We need to find Sonny'' He said. I nodded, 'Right..er...but Skylers cronies have took loads of kids hostage'' I said. Chad looked pissed. ''Great'' He murmerd. Then he staightened up. He pointed to everyone. ''You lot... come with me...We have to find Sonny'' He said determined. Everyone nodded. Suddenly a heart wrenching sceam rocked the studio's. A girl ran in. She looked absolutely terrified. Her face was tear streaked and her hair was a mess. Her eyes were blazing red. Charlotte ran over. ''Are you okay!'' She said softly.

The girl shook her head. Zora went over to her. ''Whats your name?' Zora murmerd.

The girl burst into tears. Then she caught hold of herself. She straightened up and wiped her eyes still sobbing.

''We're trapped. We are all trapped...Inside...a...a...a...a...dome!'' She screamed.

We looked at eachother. ''What do you mean..trapped?'' Chad said shakily.

The girl looked deadly serious. ''Condor studio's and and the small mini mart near..Thats all thats left!..Theres a shield...a..realy painfull shield!'' She screamed. Then she burst into tears again.

Suddenly there was a loud bang followed by screams. A few kids ran in screaming. Their eyes were wild with fear.

I looked at the girl. ''Whats your name?'' I said softly.

The gilr sniffed loudly. ''Laura...Im Laura...Please make it stop!'' She shouted.

''Make what stop?'' I said.

''Its eating at my brain!...Sucking all my lifeforce away!'' Laura screamed.

''What is?'' Zora and Chad demanded.

''The darkness' The girl wailed.

''The never ending..Never stopping...Never faltering darkness''

Hey! lol i have kinda stole ''The darkness'' From micheal Grant LOL But its a COMPLETE different storyline :) Ill give you a little taste of what Chad,the randoms and the kids of Condor studio's will be facing soon...

*Preview*

Sonny turned to Chad. She was pale and her lips were white and thin.

''Help me Chad...Its..Its..Killing me!'' She cried.

Chad looked stricken.

Something was out there. making kids do bad stuff and eating away at their lifeforce.

What the victims called ''The darkness''

Chad looked at Sonny sypatheticly. ''Cant you heal it Sonshine?'' He said.

Sonny looked at him. Her face was tearstained. Her once beautifull brown eyes were red. Red blaring red.

''I cant heal Chad...It wants me...to...to... Then she burst into tears.

''To what?'' Chad said.

Sonny took a deep breath. ''It wants me to kill you all...Everyone...''

''It wants me to be a murderer''

Review with your name,power and if u want to be on Chad or Skylers side :) Deadline is this Friday. And Maddi i will add you to the next Chapter :)

Lauren xxxxxx


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Sonny's POV

I sat on the cosy red sofa. Well it would of been alot cosier and better if my hands were not tied behind my back. Tom,Maya,Skyler and his crew were sat watching Twilight. Yes. A killer super villain who wanted to eliminate all freak rejects was watching Twilight. I sighed. The film was okay i guess. A bit smoochy for my liking. Everytime Bella and Edward had one of their ''Moments'' Skyler and his crew began discussing their next move.. ''What do you mean theres an invisble wall?'' Skyler yelled at Maya. Maya frowned. ''Shh! Its the good part!'' She shouted. Tom got up. He grabbed the remote of Maya and crushed it literally in his hand. I shudderd. That could be my head if i dont keep my mouth shut. I struggled to untie myself. It was hard. And the last time i had seen Chad and my cast they had been at the mercy of Maya.

And godknows what she did to them. They could be in some sort of hypnotic trance. I had to get out of here. But first i had to get through New Moon. Yeah thats right Maya and Skyler want to watch the second film. Tom came over and sat next to me. I shudderd and shuffled away from him. ''Dont bother trying owt Munroe'' He said. I frowned. He grinned. His eyes flashed red. ''I can kill you with one blink of my eye'' He said. He looked murderous. Then Maya started screaming. Both me and Tom turned to her having a fit on the carpet. ''Oh my god!...Jacob...Taylor..Iv met him!'' She squealed. Skyler sighed. ''Damn if you were'nt so damn cute i would of strangled you by now''

Maya grinned. Her eyes flashed red, ''And if you dont shut your mouth ill shut it for you'' She said. Tom frowned. ''Try it'' He said. Skyler turned the tv off. ''Quit it you too!'' He yelled. I flinched. Two girls came up to me. They both looked menacing. ''Get up'' One of the girls orderd. I obeyed and stood up. Skyler led me and the others outside. He whisperd something to Tom. Tom grinned and made his way towards me. His eyes were burning.

Oh no.

I am so sorry! I asked my brother to post Chapter twelve but he posted chapter 13 which was uncompleted! So i have posted chapter 12 and i hope you enjoy chapter 13!

Lauren xxx

REview :)

Read my new xmas fic ''Christmas bonding''

''I


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Hey guys! Hope you all had a brill christmas! :) OMG Ginny i got Lies for xmas! :D I was like literally squealing when i opened it :D Ive fineshed it now. Aww i feel sorry for Mary and i think Sams starting to lose it lol And i was like ''Aww!'' When Caine chose Diana over Penny. im soo excited for plague! :D lol when the human crew burned down Perdido beach i was litsening to ''Fire'' by that matthew guy of Camp rock 2 the guy who was in camp star. Anyways... lol omg Lana is actually smoking. I think her mind is messesd up.

Ill carry on the story :D

Enjoy! :D

Tawni's POV

''What do we do now?'' I said. Me and teh rest of the ''Freaks'' as Zora called them were stoood in silence. Everything what Laura said sounded true. Like it was gonna happen. I just wanted my mom and dad. ''We need to find Sonny'' Chad said coldy. I nodded. ''We'll come with you'' I said gesturing to Zora,Nico, and Grady. Chad stood up. He had previously been knelt next to Laura. She had her head in her hands sobbing uncontrolably. ''They come too'' Chad said emotionlessly. He pointed to Zaira,Charlotte,Ginny and Jamie. who were in the corner. All the colour had been drained from their faces. They nodded and made their way over. ''The rest of you..Stay here'' Chad shouted to the rest of the kids. The kids nodded. Some still sobbing over their loss of there parents.

Chad was about to leave when someone shouted ''Wait!'' Everyone turned to Laura. She was standing now. Shaking still. ''Who's going to look after the children?'' She said. I looked round. Then Becky stood forward. ''I have two little sisters'' She said. ''Right...Round up all the kids and look after them...the rest of you..Go out and get all the food and drink you can find...Bring it back here and store it in the cafeteria'' Chad said. Everyone nodded.

Then with one last look at the kids Chad exited the room followed by his cast,The girls and finally me.

Sonny's POV

''Get..Away from me!'' I shouted. Tom laughed. ''What you gonna do you little bitch?'' He shouted. He was grinning. Skyler and the rest of his cronies were watching the third Twilight movie. I was tied up still. The ropes which bonded my hands together were rubbing on my wrists. ''Oww'' I mutterd. If only Tawni was here. She could burn the ropes for me. ''Tom...How do you make omlette!'' The girl i knew as Abbie shouted from the kitchen. ''Eggs!'' Tom shouted. He was still staring at me. ''I could kill you right now'' Tom said. I shudderd. But i had to act tough. ''Try it'' I snarled. This was not me. Tom laughed harshly. ''Tom!...i think ive set the kitchen on fire!'' Abbie shouted from the kitchen.

''You think?'' Skyler shouted running into the kitchen. I sighed. I had been captured by a bunch of idiots. Then Chloe the little girl i ahd healed earlier ran into the room. Chloe was the sister of Maya. I hated Maya she was a controling cow. Chloe ran up to me. Then her hands set alight and she burned the ropes of me. Woah. When i was untied she clenched her fist and the fire went out.

''Hurry get out quickly!'' Chloe hissed. My head was hurting. I had a headache. I stood up shakily. Tom,Abbie and Skyler were in the kitchen. ''Abbie...You dont make an omlette with just abloody egg!'' Maya yelled angrily. I took a deep breath and ran out of the small house they had claimed as their own. Then i ran as fast as i possibly could. My legs were aching. Suddenly my head started to bang. My temples ached.

''Come...come to me...''

I gasped and looked round. ''Hello?'' I said shakily. There was nobody round. I sighed and carried on running. There was something wrong. I looked ahead. There was a strange silver wall in the distance. It wound itself round the entire state of Calafornia. I ran up to it and pressed my hand against it. I squealed as i felt hundreds of eletric bolts strike my body. I withdrew my hand shaking. I stared at the wall in disbelief.

''What the hell?'' I mutterd.

Then i heard a whimper. I looked round to see Dakota Condor next to me. Her eyes were red.

''Da..Dakota?'' i said. I was shaking.

''He's...coming...or it..Stay away from me!'' She screamed.

I backed away from her and the wall. My head was still banging.

''I need you...Come to me...'' The voice was inside my head

Calling to me.

I decided to follow it. Maybe it was the answer to all this mess.

Hey! Please review! :)

I cannot add anymore charcaters into this story

sorry.

Lauren xxxxxxxx :)


End file.
